It is known that in order to install long lengths of submarine power cable, shorter sections of the aforementioned cables must be joined together, necessarily leading to the existence of connections or splicing between these sections. The splices must be protected in order to be able to withstand deep underwater conditions, which imply significant mechanical stress, thus keeping breakage from occurring at these connection points.
In this sense, the state of the art includes the existence of different types of devices, such as connectors, waterproof plugs, casings, and frames, and methods that are used to reinforce and protect the connections of the submarine cables. U.S. Pat. No. 4,644,097 is for armoured submarine cable, wherein the armouring surrounds connections of cores of cables on the outside, and the layer of armouring includes at least one section of heavy armour that includes at least one layer of heavy metal wiring, and a section of light armour, which comprises ends, with a transition area where both sections come together, so that the rigidity and flexibility of the cable can be controlled.
Other devices available on the market include armouring that uses copper shells to secure the splice between the cores of the cables.
These devices have the disadvantage of increasing both the diameter of the cross section and the weight of the splicing, and in general they don't bear mechanical stress very well, and therefore their structures tend to break, and in most cases, they are expensive to manufacture.
These disadvantages are overcome by the placement of reinforcement for the connections of submarine cables in the present invention, which is made using a body arranged in the area where the cable is connected, acting as insulation and very secure reinforcement, able to bear great mechanical stress. They don't break and they allow for a lightening of the weight of the cable in the connections or splicing, as well as being strongly resistant to corrosion and fatigue. They also allow a reduction in the cost of the devices that are usually used to reinforce this type of connections.